


A tiny's torturous day

by RattyRat3rd



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Foot Fetish, Giantess - Freeform, Macro/Micro, Panties, Scat, Tampons, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-02-09 10:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18635998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RattyRat3rd/pseuds/RattyRat3rd
Summary: Eliza is thrown into just about the worst day of her life.Warning:There is a lot of fetish stuff in this.





	1. Chapter 1

Eliza woke up earlier than she normally would have on a weekend. She had slept awfully the night before, not feeling any pain per se, but instead at about 4 AM she got this tingling feeling all over. Not to mention that she was staying the weekend at her friend Lily’s house and always felt anxious sleeping in odd places. As she was getting up she noticed something, while it should have been pretty well lit she could only see a vague purplish light around her and she seemed to be under a giant blanket, bigger than the bed she was sharing with Lily.

She decided to run to where the light was brightest and as she got through she realized she wasn't under a giant blanket, she was under her own shirt! She had shrunk to what she estimated was around half an inch at some point that night. Just then she heard a terrifying growl and saw Lily’s cat staring at her from across the room. Eliza knew she had no choice but to find a place the cat couldn't get her. She ran across the bed and saw the closest space the cat couldn't reach her in, her friends tennis shoe. 

The shoe was right at the bottom of the bed and before Eliza could even think to climb down the cat had jumped on the bed, causing her to lose balance and fall down into the shoes opening. The first thing that hit Eliza, who was now a bit dazed from what felt like a 20 ft. fall, was the horrendous smell. Lily must have been wearing these every day for a year to get it to smell this bad. It was also still damp at the bottom which made it more unpleasant than Eliza ever thought it could be.That's when she realized that the sides of the shoe were higher than she could reach, she tried climbing on the walls but they were too smooth for her to really get a grip.

Before she could go on finding problems with her new safe haven/prison she heard her friend start stirring. “Get off the bed Gloria. Huh? Where’s Eliza?” she heard her say still drowsy. Eliza could hear her friend get up and walk over towards the wall. She opened a draw and after that Eliza heard nothing. Just then Eliza felt herself falling towards the tip of the shoe and fell flat on her face, tasting the salty, bitter sweat of her friend. She turned around and before she had time to act she saw a huge socked foot coming towards her. Eliza screamed as loud as she could but all Lily could hear was her cat meowing to be let out.

Eliza was trapped with her body underneath the foot and her head in between the big and 2nd toe. All she could do was feel the sock against her and smell that horrible smell. Luckily this form seemed to be more durable than a normal body should as even with Lily’s petite body this would easily have killed a normal person. Instead Eliza just felt a mild discomfort. She could even have sworn that she almost enjoyed this. Thats when Eliza remembered that it was no longer the weekend, it was monday morning.

After Lily let her cat out she walked to her car to see if Eliza’s stuff was still there. Confusingly it was despite Eliza seeming to have left to go home a bit early. “Well she probably just forgot her stuff” Lily thought, and walked back to take a quick shower and get ready for school. As she looked around to make sure she had clean clothes. “Aw dammit i forgot to put my clothes in the wash, well at least im only missing a clean pair of socks”.  
As Eliza heard that she almost wept. They had gone out on a hike this weekend and she knew that Lily would choose those socks as they were the closest. Eliza felt some weight go off her and once again she was left alone in this horrible prison, but unlike before the shoe was now leaning against the wall. She then saw her possible escape route be filled in with the socks from the hike. Luckily there was still enough of an opening for her to get through! She took this opportunity to attempt an escape. She got a running start and climbed up the incline and finally was out of that awful place… just to lose footing at the top and fall into the sock. 

This was an arguably worse place to be in but thankfully it wasnt nearly as damp as the shoe. She had fallen to roughly where the heel would go and seeing no way out decided to go further in as to at least but moderately safer, she reasoned with herself not allowing her mind to go to some dirtier thoughts. After around 10 minutes in there she could hear the shower turn off and some footsteps coming closer. She now wished she was at the heel as she had always had a crush on Lily and would gladly enjoy the sight of her naked. Before she could dwell on this thought, however, she saw lily sliding her foot in. And Eliza was trapped beneath it yet again only this time with her face much closer to the source.

The smell coming from the foot was awful, so much so that Eliza was verging on crying and felt like she was going to vomit. Luckily she was in pretty much the same position as before as Lily’s toes had pushed her along with them. Her head stuck out between the big and second toe while her body was busy being crushed by her friend. She then felt the space get a lot tighter and she assumed that the shoe was now being tied. Eliza realized that this was probably going to be a much longer day than she wanted. At least she would get to spend 3rd period with her friend for the first time in a month.

The day crawled along with all of the crushing and the smell just continued to get worse. The day culminated in gym class which was by far the worst experience Eliza had ever had. The sweat dripped down onto her face and, with no way to wipe it off, she just had to leave it there. Occasionally it would drip and get in her mouth which just left her feeling more miserable than she thought she could be. The smell got worse by at least 10 times what it had started as and she was practically baking in this sock. 

At some point during the class she passed out and by the time she woke up she was no longer met with her friends giant foot. Instead she saw nothing but fabric stretching out for, to her, seemed like miles. She realised she must have been in a hamper and decided to climb out. Upon reaching the top however she saw Lily’s mom walk by. She screamed for help and for the first time that day a person actually could hear her! Her eyes went down and saw you almost immediately. “Eliza, is that you? I’ve been looking for you all day!” This confused Eliza immensely. She would not have known she was anywhere near here unless…

“Awww, are you confused? You should be after a shrunk you down earlier. I saw how much you liked my daughter but i can't have you here trying to go out with her.”. With that she picked Eliza up. “Now i have to go do some errands, but i cant have you here risking being found out so im gonna take you with me!”. She opens up the waistband to her panties, and the only thing Eliza can feel is the sensation of falling.


	2. The Panties

All Eliza could do in her friends moms panties was try to avoid any… awkward areas. It was dark in there with a small amount of light coming from outside, and the smell was more alluring than she had ever smelled before. Her mind was already cloudy after a day covered in her friends foot sweat, but this was just piling onto it. The whole experience got a lot darker and tighter as Lily’s mom put her pants on. Eliza was practically shoved into her vagina by them. After feeling that Eliza felt yet another push from behind and found her head going into the folds. She immediately notice how moist it was and felt covered in her friends moms juices. Her body was moved more and more into it and then, was left entirely alone. She felt the world move a bit as she assumed her abductor was leaving for her “errands”. 

After what she assumed was 30 minutes she felt something big grab her. She was pushed out very slowly, then back in. This process repeated for quite awhile with the tunnel growing tighter and tighter while getting wetter and wetter. Then Eliza felt a shift. Something pressed against her lower half, which was still sticking out of the pussy. She heard a click and felt a vibration run through her moving itself through her captors folds and in between all of the buzzing she swore she heard moaning. Then clear as day her captor moaned Eliza's name.

Eliza could feel the heat and had begun having to swallow some of the... fluids, to breathe. The fluid kept continuing and before long Eliza was barely getting any air at all. Then her captor let out one final moan before Eliza was covered in cum. Sadly Eliza was not pulled out at all. Left to soak in a mix of cum, sweat, and other various fluids. Seeing no way out Eliza quietly sobbed still breathing in her captors fluids the entire time. What was worse is that she felt her captor start working out about 10 minutes after seeming to want to make Eliza smell even worse. After this Eliza could not feel anything but her captors steps.

Eliza was left alone for almost 20 minutes feeling the occasional shift or feeling the ground move with each step of her kidnapper, when suddenly she felt her body being removed. Her abductor was holding her by the ankle. Eliza could see that she appeared to be in a stall of public restroom.


	3. The Toilet

“Hi sweetie, was it fun in there?” She was asked with a condescending tone and a fake smile. 

“No! Let me go you monster!”

“Oh would a monster give you the opportunity of a lifetime? The opportunity to see more pussy in three days than most people get to see in their entire lives. Of course you will also see much more than just that.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Well a side effect of the shrinking was also invisibility, to everyone except me. And i thought a good way of teaching you to pleasure me was to show you what i could do if you dont.”

With that Eliza was tied up with fishing line and taped to the inside of the toilet. Just to the point where she could look up and breathe but not to the point where she could climb out if she somehow undid the fishing line or avoid whatever might fall in.

“Now you will probably feel some stuff you wont like and since this bathroom is open to all genders i think you might find that some people dont aim well when they use the bathroom. But to show you i still care about you how about i give you a parting away gift.”

Eliza could only look on in horror as her torturer pulled their pants and panties off and sat down above them. Almost immediately a golden stream came down and Eliza screamed.   
“Oh other people cant here you either so scream as much as you want it’ll only leave your mouth open!”

With that Eliza swallowed some of the acrid, bitter piss. She felt the warmth around her and the smell was overwhelming. The stream stopped quickly and Eliza thought she was in the clear. She then saw her friends moms asshole pucker a bit. This terrified her more than anything else in her life. First came a blast of wind that smelled worse than the piss and the sweat combined. But next she saw a brown log start poking out, she panicked trying to undo her bindings, but it was no use as the brown log fell and she was forced to be near it.

She heard toilet paper rip and watched as a giant hand came and wiped the asshole clean. She then saw the and come towards her, toilet paper in tow, and place the toilet paper on her, shit facing down. Eliza hoped against hope that the toilet would be flushed, but sadly she heard the stall door open, and then her abductor leave the restroom entirely.

Eliza was stuck like that for nearly 40 minutes, with the shit drying onto her once pale skin, now darkened with fecal matter. She heard the stall door close and then felt water swirling around her and crashing into her. The toilet paper ripped off and she saw an obese man there looking disgusted as the waste left. She screamed trying to get help but sadly it looks like it was true what her torturer had said. And as the man undid his zipper, Eliza knew she was in hell. The piss streamed almost directly towards her face and she was overcome with that familiar smell and taste. Unable to do anything to help it she just turned away and hoped that was all the man had to do. 

Sadly, seeing as she was in a toilet and a urinal was not far away she was wrong. The man stopped pissing, pulled his pants down to his ankles and sat down. Immediately a stench overcame the bowl and the man had clearly not bathed in at least a few days. She heard the man grunt and a stream of diarrhea came out. Splashing onto her face, she screamed and tried to wipe it off but her hands were still bound. Another splash came out and some went into her mouth. This routine of ruining her new home continued for another 10 minutes. By the end the bowl was almost entirely brown and the water now rose to the point where Eliza could only breathe through her nose. The flush was a much needed relief but seeing as it was so much shit. Some remained behind to torment her. At least now she could see out into the bathroom.

The man quickly got up, washed his hands and went back into the gas station he came from. Eliza got a quick glimpse out before another man came in. This one looked much shadier and was a lot younger. He looked around 20 and shifted constantly as he came in. Eliza quickly noticed why, he had gotten a boner at some point and decided to come here to… relieve himself.

The man undid his zipper and pulled out his cock. Pointing it straight towards the toilet he began masturbating. All Eliza could do was sit there. She wasnt even interested in men but it seemed like she would only see men during these 3 days! As she grumbled to herself about this the man seemed to be getting close. He moved his hand faster and faster. Until finally, he came. His cum flew through the air and hit eliza head on. Sadly it hit her right in the face. She could not breathe and despite her disgust at doing so, opened her mouth to try and get some air in. The cum quickly got in and as Eliza tried, and failed, to spit it all out. Relented and started swallowing some of the salty semen. This at least bought her some breath.

The next 2 days and 22 hours did not fly by as much as Eliza wanted. On the rare occasion Eliza saw a woman come in she at least got a break from the shit and just had to deal with piss. Plus she got to see some genitalia she was at least attracted to. On the last day her friends mom finally came and got her at what she estimated was 6 PM. 

“So how did you enjoy this little punishment my little toy?”

Was Eliza her toy now? She really hoped not since after all she did hope to be with Lily again.

“Awful. I was forced to do so many things in there, you monster.”

“Hmmm that title may need some work, how about calling me mistress instead? Or would you rather spend another week in here?”

“No please, mistress.”

“Thats better but you still called me a monster and i do need a way of getting you out of here quietly so stay there for a second, toy.”

Eliza saw the woman take off her pants and panties and sit down yet again. Like before the golden stream started immediately. After so much of this Eliza had become used to it. Unlike before little pieces of cotton were also thrown into the bowl at seemingly random intervals. After her mistress was done Eliza was pulled out of the toilet and taken to the sink.

“I dont want any piss soaked toys coming near my pussy”

Eliza was rinsed off and placed rather hardly on the side of the sink. Her mistress rinsed her hands off and picked Eliza up again and placed her into a hollowed out tampon.


	4. The Real Torture

“This should keep you nice and snug for the long journey home.”

Eliza screamed to be let out but as her face came closer to her mistresses vagina she could only experience this and had no way of escaping. The ride home seemed much longer than before. Probably because before she was just being used for pleasure. Now she couldn't help but taste all of the fluids her mistresses vagina could muster. It made it worse that her mistress was actually on her period. After getting home her mistress talked to Lily for a bit, mostly consoling her about the fact that her best friend was missing, and then proceeded to the bedroom where Eliza was let out. A big laugh came out of her mistress and being brought to a mirror Eliza could only be disgusted. Apparently on the ride home her mistress had become aroused because Eliza was covered in both blood, and cum.

Her mistress took her out and washed her off before placing her in a shoe box. The box apparently was also the sex toy box which really put Eliza in her place. She was no longer a friend to Lily. She was Lily’s moms new favorite sex toy.The only thing Eliza could do now was cry. The lid would be too heavy for her at this size, she couldn't even pick up one of the toys! As the hours grew Eliza gave up hope of ever being free again. Eventually her mistress came back and opened the box up. She took Eliza out along with a few of the toys.

"Now we're going to have a lot of fun playing with you!"

Eliza now realized that there was another woman in the room. She didn't recognize this woman but clearly she was drunk.

"Now Caroline would you bend over for me I have something id like to do to really set the mood."

As the other woman bent over, Eliza realized she was heading straight for this strangers asshole! She immediately started screaming and thrashing around but nothing would slow the inevitable. First her head was brought up to the rim. Her mistress then decided Eliza wasn't ready yet and put Eliza in her mouth. She then made sure to coat her in a thick layer of spit. Eliza was grossed out by this but was thankful she wasn't swallowed. Her mistress then took her out and started moving Eliza back to the rim of the asshole. Her face was ground into it first, giving her an idea of the tastes to follow. The first thing that was clear is that this woman had used the bathroom recently but was not good at wiping. Yet again Eliza was starting to get covered in shit. Her mistress then started to shove her in, first her head, then her shoulders, and continuing down until Eliza was left with just her feet sticking out. She then heard a sound that had made all of the past seem like a good dream. She heard some rumbling from above. Eliza immediately started wriggling trying to get out of her new awful smelling prison. But the more she wriggled the more moans she heard outside and the more the asshole tightened up. Eventually the asshole tightened to the point that Eliza's feet were put inside giving her no means of escape. This had been just what her mistress had been looking for as the next thing Eliza saw was a black rubber wall coming from the asshole and pushing her in deeper. The rumbling got loader as Eliza lost her escape route. The first thing Eliza noticed now that her panic had died down was that there was no way of even gas to pass through now that the butt plug was in.

Eliza then felt something hit the top of her head. A fresh shit was now pushing her against the butt plug. Even as she tried to push against it all that was doing was trapping her in the shit. As it kept coming down Eliza tried to scream to let her mistress know she needed to get out but all she could hear were the moans of her new prison. Eventually Eliza was entirely in the shit. She could no longer move even a millimeter. All she could do was experience this new torture. The smell was the worst part. It was one thousand times worse than any fart or any shit she had been around before. She also had to taste it now which made her life even worse. The taste was bitter and earthy, giving her a new outlook on life and how if she got out of this she would change.

That was when Eliza felt a shift. The woman had gotten up and was now walking. The butt plug was taken out and Eliza now could feel herself falling albeit slowly. As the asshole opened up around her she saw that she was not falling towards water or a toilet bowl, but was instead falling outside. Her mistress and Caroline had taken a small break for Caroline to take care of this. Eliza felt the turd ending and quickly fell face first into the dirt. The shit piled up around her and she was now buried in it.

Eliza was left like this for about ten minutes, but to her it felt like 10 years. The crushing weight of all that waste surrounding her made her wish she was dead. Sadly her mistress had other plans, and Eliza could feel tweezers grab around her waste and quickly pull her out.

"Who said you could go outside slave?!"

Her mistress seemed to be joking but there was a level of hatred there that let her know she wasn't done yet.

"I guess I have to give you some more punishment tonight."

With that Eliza was lowered beneath her mistresses pussy as a torrent of piss came down onto her. It washed away the shit that clung to her body but Eliza was unlucky enough to have her mouth open as it started.

Eliza was then taken back into her mistresses bedroom where Caroline was still waiting. Her mistress put grabbed some string from a drawer and tied Eliza to a purple strapon.

"Caroline i'll let you choose, Ass or Pussy first?"

"Pussy"

With that Eliza along with the strapon were pushed hard into Caroline's unwashed vagina. The smell alone could have made Eliza vomit but the heat that came along with it was excruciating. The thrusting continued with Eliza getting coated in more and more fluids. Finally Caroline came, but her mistress was not allowing Eliza out immediately. Instead she slowly brought the strapon out until the string came into view. She then undid it and pushed Eliza back in. Her tongue then pushed her further. Eliza alternated between being caught in the pussy and the mouth. Until her mistress was satisfied Eliza was clean again.

Then she brought Eliza and the toys back to the box and closed it up again.


	5. The Run

Eliza felt her new home open up. Her mistress loomed over her, she seemed to have just gotten back from the gym and had not yet bathed.

"Alright little slave you're coming with me on my run." Her mistress said with a smile.

Eliza was picked up and put into an old pair of running shoes. Already the smell was horrible but when her mistresses foot came in the smell got ten times worse. Immediately Eliza was brought face down into the sole. She appeared to be under the arch but couldn't turn around to face up. With each step Eliza could hear squelching around her and feel sweat pour up into her face. The run hadn't even started yet but already she could barely breath. Her mistress also had seemed to have chosen dirty socks that day.

Each step was agony for Eliza, she felt crushed underneath this massive weight and could barely sense when she was falling or when she wass being lifted. This continued for some time before finally her mistress took a break and took Eliza out.

"How was the warm-up?"

"W Warm-up?!?!"

"Yes slave did you think you would be left off this easy?"

Eliza was then brought to the bottom of the shoe. Her mistress had apparently stepped in gum at one point.

"Now slave, if you survive this you will have one more punishment left before i stop."

Eliza was then placed into the gum, firmly. She fit mostly into one of the grooves on the sole but she still felt a lot of pain with each step. The gum also had been chewed by someone with horrible breath which made the gum stink. Eliza lost count of the minutes being trapped there, she felt nauseous and had a headache now. In her limited vision she also saw something she was terrified of. Apparently someone had let there dog shit on the sidewalk and hadn't bothered to clean it up.

 It was about 5 steps away. She hoped her mistress hadn't noticed it. Because if she did Eliza was about to be in a worse situation. Sadly at step three she felt her mistress turn slightly. Giving her confirmation of her next torment. The foot came fast into the shit. And Eliza had been stepped into it pretty hard. The shit now surrounded her and some was now stuck to the gum. The more she tried to move away from it the more there seemed to be. When she looked up all she could see is brown.

This lasted for about 15 more minutes before her mistress decided to turn back. On the return she once again stepped in it making sure Eliza was entirely covered.


	6. Finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the most fucked up chapter, consider yourself warned.

Eliza was now at her mistresses home again. The run had been short and she was now washed off and almost eager for the last punishment before she would be allowed to leave. She wondered how bad it could be, after all she has been shit out of someone before. In perfect timing her mistress walked in and opened the box.

"Are you ready for the last punishment? There's no turning back after this one. If you say no i'll make sure you remain my toy forever."

Nothing horrified Eliza more than that last comment.

"I'm ready for whatever you throw my way!"

"Alright then but this will require some more magic."

Eliza saw a flash of pink light and could feel herself changing. First off she was growing, but she couldn't move anymore. She also felt floaty and kind of hollow.

"Do you want to see you're new form?"

Her mistress held Eliza up to a mirror and Eliza saw that she was now a living diaper. She immediately screamed to be put back and that she would go back to being a toy, but her mistress was having none of it.

"You should have said so before. Now i must follow through."

Eliza was now carried over to the bathroom and left alone. A minute later her mistress and Lily's baby sister were brought in.

"Oh you should also know that you are a cloth diaper, so that means for Claire here, you're the new go to."

Eliza was then wrapped around Claire's bottom and the two of them were brought to the kitchen.

"I should also let you know that Claire gets an upset stomach from carrots. I fed her two of them thirty minutes ago."

Her mistress then left the room as the baby's stomach started grumbling. The first thing Eliza noticed with her new form was that she had all her senses still. Being a living diaper she wished she had none of them. The baby had pissed in Eliza first, the warm liquid was absorbed by her new form and it was almost like she was drinking it, but as it wasn't disappearing she kept tasting it. It seemed that she would be tasting this until she was washed. The baby then made a mess inside her. This was Eliza's worst punishment. She not only had to taste and smell it but would be feeling it and the babies crushing weight for the next few hours. The waste was also not solid meaning that it was being absorbed into Eliza.

This continued for another 2 hours. The baby not realizing or not caring that Eliza had to deal with all this waste. By the 30 minute mark there was a notable brown stain on her. By the hour mark Eliza had to deal with the baby's shit not being absorbed and instead just sitting there.

Eliza heard a new sound. She heard a door open and close, and then heard footsteps approaching the kitchen.

"Hi Claire! Oh did you have a mess?"

Eliza recognized the voice as Lily's.

"Help please for the love of god help me" Eliza screamed but it was no use as Lily undid the diaper and not knowing it was reusable threw it into the trash can.

The trash can was dark and smelled almost as bad as her. In the time she was stuck in there a lot of stuff was thrown on to her. Other diapers were also thrown onto her. The shit falling out and landing on her.

"Hmmm now putting you on Claire didn't work. So maybe with a wash and a growth spell you can be mine, or maybe i should make you into Lily's panties! Make sure you are so close to her but never get to actually interact!"

With that comment Eliza knew she was in hell. After the wash she was morphed into a pair of unassuming panties and placed in Lily's drawer. The next morning Eliza was worn to school and had to suffer through her friends pussy and ass sweat as well as the crushing weight a human has on panties. Her friend had neglected to bathe well that day and it was as if Eliza's entire body was a combination nose and tongue. The more Lily sweated, the more Eliza had to taste. The real hell started when gym class did. The sweat kept pouring out and if Eliza could she would have passed out from sheer oxygen deprivation. Not to mention that at some point Lily had gas and, with Eliza having no protection from it, had to endure the awful smell and feeling of air being blown through you.

After a month Eliza was Lily's new favorite pair of panties, since her mom had also made sure Eliza would be more than comfortable for her daughter. Lily had also gotten a new girlfriend who had already been fucking Lily. It seemed that anytime Lily would see her girlfriend Eliza would be worn. And since Lily didnt want to be fully naked yet around others, Eliza almost always had to deal with the flooding of her privates. Eventually Eliza accepted her new life as little more than her friends used up clothes. The only day she really wished she was dead was after Lily had stomach troubles and Eliza had to deal with sitting in her friends shit for more than a few hours.

                                                                                                   The End


End file.
